


Из тебя получился бы замечательный ангел

by steinvor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Альтернативная реальность, где Кас бывший ангел, но Адам тоже присутствует. Братья обсуждают детские фотографии Дина, Желтоглазый демон пытается заявить о своих правах на Сэма, Сэм ехидничает, Кас страдает, Дин паясничает и готовится к новому витку эволюционного развитиявремя написания - 2013г





	Из тебя получился бы замечательный ангел

\- Лет до шести я был этаким белокурым ангелочком, - нехотя комментирует семейные фотографии Дин.  
Еще те самые, сделанные до памятного пожара.  
\- У меня и у моей мамы, тоже были светлые волосы, - решает поддержать беседу о запутанных генетических линиях Адам Миллиган.  
\- И я тоже в детстве был белобрысым, - ревниво вставляет свои «восемь копеек» неизвестно с какого перепугу материализовавшийся Желтоглазый Демон.- Может ты и вправду от Джона Винчестера народился?  
Все молниеносно вооружаются солью, кинжалами и освященным крестом, но демон, предусмотрительно «выбросивший белый флаг», точнее носовой платок, бросает прощальный взгляд на Сэма, которого он отчасти считал и своим великовозрастным дитятей, и исчезает в тяжких сомнениях в неких глубинах Ада. Все осуждающе провожают его настороженным взглядом, а затем вновь начинают изучать чудом сохранившийся семейный архив четы Винчестеров.  
Темные, на протяжении всего его короткого и безрадостного детства волосы Сэма заставляют призадуматься о родственных узах всех собравшихся живых или условно-живых родственников Винчестеров.  
На некоторое время воцаряется неловкое молчание среди трех отпрысков славной династии Винчестеров, даже если кое-кто по старинке и носит фамилию Миллиган.  
\- Да уж, сейчас ты совсем не напоминаешь того розовощекого младенца – иронизирует над собственным старшим братом Сэмми. – Хотя ямочки на щеках все же остались. Скорее этакий похотливый накачанный Купидон…  
\- Это который стреляет лучами любви налево и направо? – Включается в игру бесшабашный старший братец. - Тогда уж лучше арбалет, один, кстати, у меня где-то завалялся, еще с тех времен, когда отец только начал нас обучать «охоте». Как ты думаешь, Кас, мне пойдут такие маленькие купидонские крылышки?  
Некоторое время все усиленно стараются не смотреть на лишившегося ангельской благодати Каса, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать ему о «падении».  
Братья пытаются во чтобы то ни стало отвлечь Кастиила от его тоски и даже Адам на мгновение теряет свою обычную серьезность и пытается поддержать дурацкие шутки своих, как ни крути, братьев.  
Улыбается, черт возьми, открыто и по-доброму, так как никогда не умел Кастиил.  
И все они ждут от него чего-то...  
Кастиил в последний раз обращает свой взгляд на Небо и смотрит потом уже только вперед.  
В туманное и неопределенное будущее, которое отныне он должен создавать сам.  
\- Из тебя получился бы замечательный ангел, – наконец-то примиряется со своей судьбой бывший крылатый.  
И никому невдомек, что у старшего из Винчестеров уже прорезаются новые большие крылья.  
Не зря же, в конце концов, его выбрал своим представителем в мире людей Михаил.

 

05 июня 2013


End file.
